<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye To A World by LunaStarSeeker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898891">Goodbye To A World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker'>LunaStarSeeker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grumbot Songfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One must die so another can live</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp;; Mumbo Jumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grumbot Songfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye To A World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI<br/>I highly recommend listening to the song while you read!<br/> <br/>(This one is pretty short, but it's technically the prologue so...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thank you<br/>
I'll say goodbye soon<br/>
Though it's the end of the world<br/>
Don't blame yourself<br/>
Now...</em>
</p><p>Cyclops internally smiled as the Hermits passed through the many portals in fron of him, head this way and that. He wasn't lonely. Anyone else in his predicament would be scared, but he accepted it. He wasn't lonely.<br/>
A chime sounded and Cyclops metephorically let out a long sigh. Red.<br/>
Time passed, Hermits coming online and off, bustling to and fro.<br/>
Cyclops wasn't lonely.</p><p>
  <em>And if it's true,<br/>
I will surround you<br/>
And give life to a world<br/>
That's our own</em>
</p><p>A few hours passed, and the final chime sounded.<br/>
Cyclops, for the first time, blinked. No Hermits to witness this, unlike a week ago, when they'd camp in front of him for days.<br/>
But he wasn't lonely.</p><p>
  <em>T̡h᷃a̲n͑k̗ yͪö́u̐,̺<br/>
I̻'̔l͞l̔ s̿a̹yͣ g̦o̒ǒdͅbͣy̦e̢ n̊o̅w͏,͚<br/>
T̾h̓o̽u̩g̜hͧ i͛t͘'̭s̞ tͫh᷃e̮ eͧn͘d͏ o̵f̰ t͟hͯe͒ w͔o᷁r̀l͋d͐,̧<br/>
D᷂o͏n͓'̺ţ b̺l͞a̞m͓ȇ yͨo̘űr̎sͬȇlͥf̖</em>
</p><p>The last lamp went out, bringing him to the fatal stage.<br/>
It began as a gentle hiss, and Cyclops began to smile for real.</p><p>
  <em>Ản̡d̺ i̋f̓ iͩt̐'̊s̟ t͠r̜ųȇ,͙<br/>
I᷄ w͑iͬl̶lͯ s̓uͫr̆r͟o͔ưn͋d͔ y̴o͕u̻,ͯ<br/>
A͛n̴d͗ g͂i͇v͘e᷃ l̕i̝f̑e͝ t᷈o᷿ ạ ẉoͧrͣl̐d̨,̳<br/>
T̒h͖aͥt᷀'̊s͢ o̚u̇r̬ oͬw᷾ñ</em>
</p><p>Cyclops knew what his father was building, and he understood why it wouldn't work.<br/>
After all, there can only be one Wraith on the server at a time.<br/>
He closed his eye, preparing himself.<br/>
The hiss grew louder, seconds ticking by,</p><p>
  <em>T̡h᷃a̲n͑k̗ yͪö́u̐,̺<br/>
I̻'̔l͞l̔ s̿a̹yͣ g̦o̒ǒdͅbͣy̦e̢ n̊o̅w͏,͚<br/>
T̾h̓o̽u̩g̜hͧ i͛t͘'̭s̞ tͫh᷃e̮ eͧn͘d͏ o̵f̰ t͟hͯe͒ w͔o᷁r̀l͋d͐,̧<br/>
D᷂o͏n͓'̺ţ b̺l͞a̞m͓ȇ yͨo̘űr̎sͬȇlͥf̖<br/>
Ản̡d̺ i̋f̓ iͩt̐'̊s̟ t͠r̜ųȇ,͙<br/>
I᷄ w͑iͬl̶lͯ s̓uͫr̆r͟o͔ưn͋d͔ y̴o͕u̻,ͯ<br/>
A͛n̴d͗ g͂i͇v͘e᷃ l̕i̝f̑e͝ t᷈o᷿ ạ ẉoͧrͣl̐ȗu᷅͠u̜uͣ♁͒➼̾u᷃૆ેۛٓ</em>
</p><p>Until finally,<br/>
He was gone. The loud noises deafaning, creating a sudden contrast to the silence before.<br/>
Explosion ripping the redstone inside him out and destroying him to no repair<br/>
And just like that, it was all over, and the Wraith left the server, allowing a new one to take his place.</p><p>
  <em>T̡h᷃a̲n͑k̗ yͪö́u̐,̺<br/>
I̻'̔l͞l̔ s̿a̹yͣ g̦o̒ǒdͅbͣy̦e̢ n̊o̅w͏,͚<br/>
T̾h̓o̽u̩g̜hͧ i͛t͘'̭s̞ tͫh᷃e̮ eͧn͘d͏ o̵f̰ t͟hͯe͒ w͔o᷁r̀l͋d͐,̧<br/>
D᷂o͏n͓'̺ţ b̺l͞a̞m͓ȇ yͨo̘űr̎sͬȇlͥf̖</em>
</p><p>There were voices, speaking quietly, waking him from his slumber.<br/>
He opened his eyes, or had they always been open? But now he could see the two figure chatting infront of him.<br/>
And then code twirled through his head, telling him his purpose, which he happily accepted.</p><p>
  <em>Ản̡d̺ i̋f̓ iͩt̐'̊s̟ t͠r̜ųȇ,͙<br/>
I᷄ w͑iͬl̶lͯ s̓uͫr̆r͟o͔ưn͋d͔ y̴o͕u̻,ͯ<br/>
A͛n̴d͗ g͂i͇v͘e᷃ l̕i̝f̑e͝ t᷈o᷿ ạ ẉoͧrͣl̐d̨,̳<br/>
T̒h͖aͥt᷀'̊s͢ o̚u̇r̬ oͬw᷾ñ</em>
</p><p>"Hi Grumbot!" The blond player chirped. "I'm Grian, and this is Mumbo!"<br/>
And then, Grian pressed a couple buttons, dropping a diamond in the system.<br/>
And Grumbot found himslef able to speak.</p><p>
  <em>Tͨh̟a͊nͪk̶ ŏo̝≊̎,̩<br/>
S͉aͪỹ gͩo̦ʸ̛d̙bͨỳȇ sͅoͅȍn̴,᷇<br/>
h̯o̶u᷄g̘h͓ i̺t͏'̩s᷊ t͍h̗e͑ ౣ౎³̏d̖ o͞f̂ t᷆h̽eͩ r᷄ûr᷀l̨ḓ,̏<br/>
D͘o͉i᷃'͖t̻ b̒l̳ȧm̎e᷿ y̏o̦u͐r̡ǳ᷃ẻl᷃f᷂,̉<br/>
n͔o̗w̔</em>
</p><p>He had questions, like "who am I?" and "what am I?" but felt compelled to answer something else.<br/>
To answer in general.<br/>
So he did, wishing to impress his creators.</p><p>
  <em>A̶nͦdͦ̕ i̚f̳̻ ƿ͝t͜'̥͔s̶ t̄ṙu͆e͆,Ĥ<br/>
I͖ ̈w͠i͛l̚l͡ s̕ṵr̅r̳̝o̝u̕n̦ͤd̐ y͋ͮ˪̿ȗu᷅͠u̜uͣ♁͒➼̾u᷃૆ેۛٓ⊁̟ѧ҈ᓡ́൐ൄu̍޴͞⊏͏u͑ኬ፟≦̺មូႊ̦ᵸ̅ຢຶ╱ͯ</em>
</p><p>"Mumbo for Mayor"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>